Drugie śniadanie obrzydliwości
Chris: Siemanko widzowie! Chef: Chris, przestań. Nie tak się wita. Przekręcił głową. Chef: Stanowczo!! Chris: SIEMA LUDZIE! Chef: Mniej luzu! Camilie: Uhh dajcie spokój i zacznijcie podsumowywać poprzedni odcinek! Wrzasnęła do nich by się ogarnęli z tym. Chris: Ty nie masz głosu! Przegonił ją z kardu, uśmiechając się. Chris: Ostatnio w Gwiazdorskim Starciu! Niektórzy zawodnicy traumatycznie przeżywali porażki i załamywali się po porażce. Inni rozwijali swoje zawiłe sojusze. Inni starali się przetrwać. Odbył się wielki konkurs muzyczny w którym zarobiliścmy krocie dzięki sponsorom i ich głosowaniu. Dziękuję widzowie! Jedne występy były świetne, inne nieco gorsze. Lindsay, Beth oraz Noah zmierzyli się z srogą oceną. Dla Noaha skończyło się wywaleniem z gry i nieoczekiwanie Heather wygrała! Kto będzie następny? Jakie niespodzianki mam na dzisiaj? Dowiecie się tego w Totalnej Porażcke: Gwiazdorskie Starcie! Hotel Luksusowy apartament Napalona Sierra siedziała prawie cały czas przed komputerem. Jak się okazało, apartament łamał główną zasadę show, gdzie zawodnicy nie mogli kontaktować się ze światem zewnętrznym. Sierra: Uuu! Klikała jak wariatka. Sierra: Dziękuję ci Heather za zabranie mnie tutaj! Heather: Nie ma sprawy. Ja jestem wdzięczna, że wywaliłaś tą Blaineley. Sierra: O rany! Zaktualizowałam blog o Cody`m! Dodałam masę zdjęć do jego galerii, nawet nie ocenzurowałam niektórych, łiii! Heather: Świetnie.. Udawała uśmiech, choć naprawdę miała go gdzieś. Heather (Pokój zwierzeń): Jest nas coraz mniej i każda przysługa może prowadzić do tego, że będą się zastanawiać dwa razy zanim się kogoś pozbędą. Losowi wszystkiego nie zostawię jak coniektórzy. SIerra (Pokój zwierzeń): Wiem, że Heather liczy, że jeśli wygram to ją ocalę czy coś i w sumie mi to nie przeszkadza. Wywalę najpierw Duncan i Gwen. Gwen bo podrywała kiedyś Cody`ego a Duncana za to, że go nienawidził. Potem.. zobaczę! Heather: Niby apartament.. Przewalała ubrania. Heather: A nic wartego uwagi. Wzięła sukienkę. Heather: No powiedz, czy to jest żółte czy niebieskie!? Sierra: Czerwone, jak serce! Miłości! Śmiała się i dalej nolifiła przed komputerem. Sama Heather wywróciła oczami i dalej krytykowała właściwie wszystko co mogła w tym apartamencie. Baraki Jen i Victor siedzieli obok siebie na jednym łóżku. Wyglądało jakby świetnie się zaczeli dogadywać. Victor: I wiesz, wtedy wyskoczyłem na pięćset metrów i poleciałem przez to! Jen: Wow, niezły z ciebie ryzykant. Victor: Żyję pełnią życia, to wszystko. Jen: Tak, ale odrobina rozsądku się by przydała. Victor: Rozsądek jest dla głupców. Spójrz! Wziąl kota spod łóżka i próbował zjeść, gdy nagle zaczal się dusić i kasłać. Victor: Prawia jak cynamonowe wyzwanie! Dalej nie mógł złapać tchu, podczas gdy Jen miała ubaw. Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): Dziwnie się czuję. Zaledwie parę dni temu wydłubałabym mu oczy i przywaliła kijem od baseballa. A teraz? rozśmiesza mnie, jest lekko zwariowany i zabawny. Nawet w porządku. Victor (Pokój zwierzeń): Jen jest nawet wporzo jak nie włączamy oboje trybu rywalizacji. Może osiągnę jeszcze więcej z nią? Nawet ja potrzebuję sojusznika! Paolo: O to to można jeść? Również zebrał kurz spod łóżka i spróbował go. Duncan (Pokój zwierzeń): Ten gość łudząco przypomina Owena, jednak przy nim ten drugi wypada na geniusza normalnie. Skoro tutaj siedzę to może trzeba zawrzeć nową znajomość. W końcu zbliżę się do Gwen i zyska się nieco oparcia i zostanie się dłużej. Duncan: Powaliło cię? Nie jedz tego. Przekręcił głową. Duncan: Masz. Rzucił mu małą paczkę chipsów. Paolo: OOO! Skąd to masz. Duncan: Ma się sposoby. Jakoś trzeba sobie radzić. Paolo: Dzięki! Chciał go przytulić, ale ten go powstrzymał. Duncan: Podziękowania starczą. Paolo (Pokój zwierzeń): Nie będziemy jednak przyjaciółmi. Raz mi przeszkodził w zadaniu. Może jak będe udawał, że go lubię to nie będzie zły. *radośnie się uśmiecha* Piwnice W tym samym czasie Beth i Lindsay przerażone siedziały w głębokiej piwnicy. Lindsay: A.. boję się. Beth: Nie jest tak strasznie. Tylko pająki i ciemność.. Ja nie chcę tutaj być. Wtuliła się w nią, podobnei jak ona. Lindsay: Dziękuję, że mam ciebie moja przyjaciółko. Beth: Paolo mógłby też tutaj dołączyć. Poczułabym się bezpieczniej. Lindsay: Yay! Udawała radość, ale nie spodobała się jej ta myśl. Lindsay (Pokój zwierzeń): On mi odbiera przyjaciółkę! Coraz bardziej chcę by odpadł. Ojj jestem wredna, nie lubię być wredna i nie była nigdy. Chyba, że dla Helgi! Ona była wredna. Beth (Pokój zwierzeń): Po raz pierwszy czuję się całkowicie bezpiecznie. Mamy silny sosjusz z Paolem i Gwen i jest całkiem miło, że to nie tylko sojusz ale i szczera przyjażń! Kilka godzin póżniej, Stołówka hotelowa Kilka godzin póżniej Chris wezwał zawodników na jedno piętro, które całkowicie zapomniał otworzyć. Wszyscy się zebrali i czekali na korytarzu. Gwen: Hmm? Wszystko z wami dobrze? Trochę wystraszył ją widok Lindsay i Beth. Beth: Jak wyście znosili te piwnice. One są okropne! Alejandro: Szło się przyzwyczaić. Heather: No proszę! Alejandro: Ty kobieto zamilknij. Heather: Huhu. nadal zazdrosny. Victor: Brak ci pewności siebie. Nie jesteś niczym prawdziwym mężczyzna! Chciał go przewrócić, ale jednak stwierdził że nie da się sprowokować. Alejandro: Skupcie się na wyzwaniu. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły. Camilie: Wchodżcie! Chris na was czeka! Wszyscy weszli do sali. Nie wyglądała ona jakoś specjalnie. Zwykła biała sala z kilkoma kiepskimi nadrukami, okienko gdzie wydaje się jedzenie i trzy ciemnobrązowe stoły wraz z krzesłami w tym samym kolorze. Chris: Dziękuję za przybycie zawodnicy! W naszej nowo otwartej stolówce! Duncan: No nareszcie nie trzeba będzie po kątach chmikować. Sierra: Łii! Ja już chyba wiem jakie zadanie! Czy to będzie coś z jedzeniem. Chris: Nie umiesz zachować niespodzianki. Sierra: Wybacz. Zaśmiała się lekko zawstydzona. Sierra: Mów dalej! Ja będę milczała. Chris: Wciąż gadasz... Zmierzył ją wściekłym wzrokiem. Ta zamilkła na dobre. Chris: Dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie równieć świętem! Nie będziecie musieli szukać jedzenia po kątach jak do tej pory. Duncan: Mówiłem to przed chwilą... Victor: Hah! Przeżyłbym miesiąc bez jedzenia! Paolo: Ja nie. Czuję, że schudłem ze sto kilo. Lindsay: Czuje się zazdrosna... Chris: Wątpię, choć.. nie potrzebujecie do niczego w sumie. Nie myślicie, jesteście słabi.. Alejandro: Będziesz nas obrażał czy prowadził wyzwanie? Chris: Wyzwanie tak. Podszedł do wielkiego stołu, stojącym przy oknie gdzie wydawano jedzenie. Zajmijcie sobie miejsca przy dowolnym stole. Były rostawione trzy stoły. Przy pierwszym siadła Sierra, Heather, Alejandro oraz Duncan . Przy kolejnym Lindsay, Gwen, Beth i Paolo a przy ostatnim i trzecim zarazem Victor wraz z Jen. Chris: Zapomniałem, że miałem w ogóle wcześniej to miejsce udostępnić. Zaśmiał się szyderczo. Chris: To dzisiejszym zadaniem jest Śniadanie obrzydliwości! Pewnie kojarzycie nazwę, jak nie to sobi odświeżycie wspominki albo na nowo zdobędziecie miłe wspomnienie. Alejanro (Pokój zwierzeń): Obrzydliwości! *robi nieco skrzywioną minę* Jak ja niby mam to wygrać! Ja nie wrzucam żadnych obrzydliwości w siebie! Victor (Pokój zwierzeń): To zadanie dla mnie! *przybiera zwycięską pozę* Nie raz wykonywałem wyzwania z jedzeniem i zawsze wygrywałem. Osre habannero, sfermentowane ryby a nawet psie jedzenie i nic! Martwi mnie jedynie... Paolo (Pokój zwierzen): ŁiiI! W końcu sobie podjem. Tak dawno czekałem aż w końcu moje marzenie się spełniło. Poza tym, że nie zdobędę korony miss. *dziwnie mruga oczami* Oczywiście jako model w męskich wyborach miss.. mistera! Aa tak się mówiło. *chichra się* Chris: Heather! Jako mistrzyni gry nie mogłaś ostatnio wywalić osoby, dlatego dostaniesz przywilej odpuszczenia sobie trzech dowolnych posiłków. Heather: Hah! To zwiększy moje szansę. Chris: A by urozmaicić niego waszą grę, pierwsza osoba która wyleci automatycznie zostanie wielkim przegranym i trafi do najgorszej trójki. Pozostałe osoby powalczą o tytuł mistrza gry. Poza mistrzem i wielkim przegranym pozostali wezmą udział w głosowaniu typującym pozostałą dwójke przegranych. Jen: To trzeba będzie się postarać. Victor: W porządku! Mój co mamy pierwsze! Chris: Pierwszym waszym posiłkiem będzie coś coście już zakosztowali w czasie trwanai Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Pstryknął palcami i Camilie wraz z Chefem rozstawili talerze. Chris: Na początek świeża zupa! Chef: Nie taka świeża. Zaśmiał się i postawił po jednej na stół. Chris: Heather! Zanim powiem co to, chcesz zre.. Heather: Nie musisz kończyć. Wolę nie zostać wielka przegraną. Mierzę na sam szczyt. Alejandro: Uh.. Heather: Powodzenia misiu. Wszyscy wlepili w nią gały. Chris: Mhm.. Dobrze, To otwórzcie bemary. Zrobili jak powiedział a tam znalazła się dziwna słodko-śmierdząca mieszanka. Chris: Proszek musujący z wodą prosto z toalety! Więszkość zawodników zemdliło. Paolo: W porządku! Wziął pierwszą chochlę i nalał sobie na talerz. Podniósł talerz i chlustem wypił. Victor poszedł dokładnie w jego ślady, tyle że lekko zakasłał. Victor: Dalej Jen! Jen: No.. Niechętnie wzięła i nalała sobie po czym zatkałą nos i zaczęła pić. Gwen jak gdyby nic wzięla i słomką popijała. Lindsay było nieco niedobrze. Beth: Linds, proszę! Nie możesz zostać przegraną. Lindsay: Ale to śmierdzi.. Beth: Ale jest słodkie jak cukierki. Lindsay: Ja lubię cukierki. Beth: Właśnie, myśl że to cukierki. Paolo: Albo nie myśl i pij jak ja! Uśmiechnął się do niej. Sama Sierra z pełnym zaangażowaniem chlusnęła swój łyk. Sierra: Dla ciebie Cody! Duncan: Że też musimy.. Z skrzywioną twarzą pił dalej. W międzyczasie Gwen już skończyła jak i Beth. Chris: Został nam więc Alejandro oraz Lindsay! Beth: Ou.. boli mnei brzuch nieco. Alejandro: Ja.. Patrzył błagalnie na talerz jakby miało nagle z siebie zniknąć. Heather: No dalej, co się obijasz. Pij! Alejandro: Ani myślę.. Sama Lindsay się przełamała i zaczęła pić przez słomkę. Spięła usta i zamknęła oczy jak i zatkała nos i piła aż do końca. Chris: Koniec pierwszej rundy! Niestety Alejandro, dzisiaj ty jesteś naszym wielkim przegranym! Alejandro: Uh.. przynajmniej nie zrobiłem nic z przymusu. Heather: Huh.. liczyłam na więcej. Chris: Proszę! Zasiądż w tej loży! Nie wiadomo skąd, ale znajdowała się loża specjalna. Alejandro (Pokój zwierzeń): Trzeba będzie coś wykombinować. Choć w obecnej sytuacji będzie ciężko. *zaciera swój podbródek* Trzeba będzie się wkupić w łaski jakiegoś z tych sojuszu. Sam Alejandro siadł na swoim miejscu dla przegranych. Pozostali gotowali się na kolejne danie. Chris: Heather, czy ponownie chcesz sobie tylko popatrzeć czy zmierzysz się? Heather: Nie powiesz co to będzie? Chris: Tak łatwo nie ma. Heather: Hm.. Odpuszczam! Alejandro: Co za lekkomyślność. Dokładnie w twoim stylu. Heather: Mów sobie mów, wielki przegrańcu. Wściekle zacisnął dłoń. Chris: Tak więc drugie danie! Specjalnie sprowadziliśmy je z Planu Totalnej Porażki. Oj ktoś chyba już to skosztował! Chef sprowadził wózek z michami wypchanymi czymś dziwnym. Chris: Oto więziennia potrawka! Pamiętacie jak mieli zrobić obrzydliwe jedzenie w stylu więziennym? Oto misy właśnie z tym jedzeniem! Gwen: To jest.. Trochę się jej zebrało. Gwen: Łupież? Chris: Dokładnie! Łupiezowa micha Owena z Zabójczych Makiet! Lindsay: Oo! Raz to chyba jadłam. Wzięla michę i zaczęła pierwsza szamać. Beth: Lindsay.. jestem dumna! Poszła w jej ślady i próbowała bez zwymiotowanai jeść. Paolo: Pychotka! Ponownie wciągnął całą michę jako pierwszy. Jen: Mowy nie ma.. to jest ludzki łupież! Victor: Nie poddawaj się Jen! Wziął pierwsza łyche i od razu miał łzy w oczach. Victor: Nie takie złe. Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): Musze się zmotywować. To sa zawody, Jen odpuść dumę i przełknij to! Wyobraż sobie, ze to pożywne białko dla sportowców. Wzięla niechętnie miskę i zaczęła wsuwać. Sama Sierra zaklasnęła. Sierra: Jak ja kocham takie wspominki! Pamiętam wszystko! Nawet to okropne danie co Gwen jadła wtedy. Gwen: Proszę nie mów o tym.. Znowu się jej zebrało. Lindsay: Skończyłam.. Beth: Też! Gotka przyjrzała się jak reszti łupieżu zostały na ich zebach i wręcz puściła pawia na swoją miskę. Duncan: Nie odpuszczaj. Gwen: Bądż cicho! Duncan: Jak chcesz. Gwen: Zaraz.. Zauwazyła, że ma pustą miskę. Gwen: Jak żeśz to skońćzył!? Sierra: Koniec! Victor: Podobnie! Oboje pokazali puste miski. Jen: Już.. Ledwo co przełknęła ostatnie kęsy. Gwen: Ja odpadam. Chef: Nie potrafią docenić mojej kuchni. Gwen: Emm.. sorka.. Wstała od stołu i skierowała się na trybuny. Siadła zartaz obok Alejandro. Chris: Szkoda, pozostali dają radę! Duncan: Się wie! Chris: To zaczynamy trzecią rundę! By przyśpieszyć, dwie osoby, które nie zdążą zjeść na czas swoich dań odpadną. Heather: Ahahaha! Chris! Dalej czekam. Dumnie założyła ręce. Chris: No masz prawo, ale jesteś pewna? To ostatnia szansa! Heather: Na pewno. Dumnie kiwnęła głową. Chris: Skoro dwie osoby odpadną to podwójna porcja! Chef sprowadził kolejny wózek z jedzeniem. Camilie: Ej! A co ja mam niby robić!? Jestem ignorowana! Chris: Uspokój się i daj mu zabłysnąć. Camilie: Mowy nie ma! Też chcę! Chris: W porządku. Jak się nie będziesz odzywała to pozwolę ci w ostatniej rundzie twoje danie dać ok? Camilie: Łatwo z tobą idzie. Zaśmiała się, po czym zamilkła i dalej obserwowała sobie zawodników. Chris: Młodzież. Kiwnał głową. Chris: Zobaczmy jaki mamy specjał! Odsłonił tacę. Znajdowała się na niej smażona rozgwiazda jak i dziwny napar. Chris: Miłosna herbatka oraz rozgwiazda smażona w głębokim oleju! Przysmak z chińskiej restauracji! Sierra: MIŁOSNA HERBATKA! Aż podskakiwała na swoim miejscu. Heather: Nie rzucaj się tak! Sierra: Hedzia, hedzia! Spójrz, taka sama sprawiła że Cody stworzył ze mną nierozerwalną więż! Ileż wspomnień. Duncan: Tak, ma szczęście,że cię zostawił. Wkurzona rzuciła w niego patykiem, na którym była nabita rozwiazda. Sierra: Siedż cicho wrogu mojego męża! Pośpiesznie wzięła herbatę i wypiła do dna i zaczęła męczyć się z rozgwiazdą. Paolo: Rozpieszczacie mnie! Na jednego kęsa zjadł rozwiazdę i podobnie było z napojem. Lindsay: Yay! Lindsay (Pokój zwierzeń): No co to ma być ja się pytam! Ja chcę by przegrał. Bym mogła mieć Beth tylko dla siebie. Nie chce więcej przyjaciół, skoro mam jedną prawdziwą! Niespodziewanie Lindsay zaczęła się starać jeszcze bardziej i zagryzała rozgwiazdę. Beth: Sojusz! Dołączyła i poszła w jej ślady. Beth: Też zaczynasz od nóżek? Lindsay: Ty też! Łii! Jesteśmy pobobne! Beth: I to jak! Odgryzały po nóżce popijając wywarem. Victor: Haha! To nic takiego! Spójrzcie, jestem lepszy od.. Wziął łyka, ale sie zachłysnął już w pierwszej chwili. Jen: Uspokój się! Sama próbowała się śpieszyć z jedzeniem. Jen: AAA! Strasznie drapie w gardle! Odkaszlnęła kilka razy. Duncan: Nah. Skończone. Odstawił na bok. Sierra: Pfff.. Sama odłożyła naczynia. Duncan (Pokój zwierzeń): O co jej chodzi z tym czepianiem się!? Że niby jej urojonego chłopaka pobiłem? Tsa, to nawet walką nie można byłoby nazwać. *zakłada ręce* Niech się stara, mnie łatwo się nie pozbywa. Jen: Skończone.. Trochę jakby się jej zakręciło w brzuchu. Chris: Zostały nam panie i Victor! Lindsay: O nie! Pośpieszyła się i nagle zamiast iść równo z Beth wypiła w pośpiechu i wgryzła całość i połkneła. Lindsay: Skończyłam! Chris: Huh, nie spodziewałem się tego. Victor, Beth! Na ławkę przegranych! Beth: Oww.. Przepraszam Linds.. Daj z siebie wszystko! Trochę rozczarowana udała się na ławkę. Victor: PRZEGRAŁEM! NIEMOŻLIWE!? Jen: Był dobrze, spokojnie wygram w twoim imieniu. Victor: No ja myślę! Liczę na ciebie dziewczyno! Puścił do niej oczko i pewny siebie poszedł na ławkę przegranych. Chris: Kto by się spodziewał takiego czegoś. No cóż? Czas na kolejne danie! Heather: Pora coś wygrać! Pewna siebie musiała dołączyć już od tej rundy do gry. Chris: Została was szóstka a teraz czas na coś z Wawanakwy! Tak, wielkiego powrotu na wizję po Trasie! Deser! Chef każdemu postawil talerz z trzema ciastkami. Chris: Pyszne ciasteczka z orzechami nafaszerowane cementem! Połamcie swoje ząbki na nich! Camilie: Oo! To było fajne! Courtney prawie wtedy sobie wybiła. Paolo: Cia.. ciasteczka? Miał wrażenie, że właśnie zdarzył sie cud. Paolo (Pokój zwierzeń): Poza kiełbaskami jestem fanem ciasteczek i innych słodyczy! O rany, wiem że powinienem dbać o linię ale ahhhhh! ŁII SŁODKOŚCI! Dłoniami zaczął miażdzyć ciastka i zlepił je w jedną kulę. Paolo: Do mnie słodkości. Lindsay: Ał.. Próbowała je ugryść, ale zabolało ją. Lindsay: Za twarde.. Duncac: Twarde to niedopowiedzenie, nie jesteśmy zasranymi cyganami! Jen: Eh.. są w miarę. Jakoś udało się jej przełknąć. Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): Widzielibyście moje wypieki. To było dopiero coś! Przynajmniej jakoś wyglądało. Co nie można było powiedzieć o smaku. Heather: Dopiero dwa i mam dość.. Spoglądała na ostatnie ciastko. Victor: Słabo! Lindsay: Nie jest żle.. Chris: Emm.. tylko wy się meczycie. Pozostali zawodnicy zdążyli wsunąć swoje ciastka. Lindsay: Ja.. Wziął do reki i próbowała zjeść. Sama Heather podobnie. Mimo chęci to jednak Lindsay zdołała ja ubiec i zjadła pierwsza. Heather: Że jak!? Chris: Ahahaha! Heather, na trybuny przegranych! Wkurzona rzuciła go niedojedzonym ciastkiem. Ten na szczęście kucnał i uniknął uderzenia. Chris: Trzeba było mądrzej skorzystać. Alejandro: Proszę, proszę. Heather: Milcz ostatnie miejsce. Założyła nogę na nogę i obrażona przekręciła głową. Chris: To czas na coś kwaśniejszego! Oto lemoniada ze słodkiej cytrynki! Sierra: Lemoniada? To będzie chyba łatwe. Każdy dostał szklankę a Chef nalał każdemu do pełna. Chris: Zapomnieliśmy posłodzić. I dolać wody. Samo zdrowie! Zawodnicy jękneli niezadowoleni. O dziwo poza Lindsay. Lindsay: Yay! Słyszałam, że to poprawia cerę! Wzięła trochę na dłoń i posmarowała sobie drugą jak i twarz. Lindsay: Będę lśniła! Wziąła potem kubek i wypiła. Inni z ciekawością obserwowali az nagle jej mina skwasła i usta jakby zwężały. Coś zaczęła piszczeć. Duncan: Raz kozie śmierć. Wziął czymprędko. Sierra: O nie! Ruszyła szybko. Paolo jak w kazdej rundzie w mgnieniu oka pochłonął koktajl. Lindsay udało się jako drugiej. W imię miłości dla Cody`ego Sierra i by mu zaimponować. W jej mniemaniu skończyła jako trzecia. Victor: Dalej Jen! Mierzyła się z Duncanem. Trwało to dosłownie sekundy. Obok krzywili się aż w końcu. Jen: Ahh! Caitlin podobne robiła. Duncan: Że jak.. Szlak by to.. Chris: Duncan! Na ławkę przegranych. Trzasnął wściekły szklanką o blat i siadł wkurzony na ławce. Chris: Nie ma co! Została elitarna czwórka. Zasiądzcie sobie przy jednym stole. Wypełnili polecenie i zasiedli przy jednym stole. Sierra: Łuhu! Finałowa czórka! Chris: No fakt! Gwen: Eee.. siedzimy tu! Chris: Ciebie i tak nikt nie pytałby o zdanie. Dobrze, co teraz. Grecja Totalnej Porażki i wielka uczta! Paolo: Pamiętam ją! Była epicka! Co z tego nam zaserwujesz? Chris: Pawie jaja! Chef każdemu dał po dwa surowe jajka. Chris: Smacznego! Jen: Mamy zjeść tylko zawartość jajek? Chris: No skoro dałem całe to chyba oczywiste? Jen: O rany.. W jej brzuchu dochodziło do rewolucji. Jen: Musze wytrzymać.. Chris: Gotowi? Zajadać! Dał sygnał i ruszyli. Sierra stukła oba i wymieszała. Paolo oba włożył do ust i pogryzł. Chwilę pomlaskał i połkął to co było. Paolo: Skończyłem! Lindsay: Ja nie mogę już.. piecze! Nagle jej twarz zrobiła się czerwona i zaczęła ją parzyć. Beth (Pokój zwierzeń): Oj chyba jednak jej się nie uda. Szkoda.. mogłybyśmy raz wygrać, któraś z nas! Lindsay: Ał.. pali! Swędzi.. Zaczęła się drapać. Jen: Niedobrze.. oj.. Z przymusu ale wsuwała jajka. Sama Sierra zdążyła skończyć. Sierra: Cody będzie ze mnie bardzo dumny! Jen: Oł.. Z bólem, ale zjadła oba jaja. Chris: Lindsay! Odpadasz. Ta wypadła z ławki i dalej się drapała. Camilie: Ja się nią zajmę! Podbiegła do niej natychmiast z wodą i oblała ją. Nagle pieczenie ustało. Lindsay: Oww.. dziękuję.. Chris: Skoro kryzys zażegnany, na ławkę! Zawiedziona blondynka siadła grzecznie na ławce. Chris: Czas na ostatnie danie! Specjał Camilie, wymyśliłaś coś? Camilie: Oj tak! Pobiegła za kuchnię by podać im swoje danie. Natychmiast przybiegła z tacą. Camilie: Był taki zarąbisty program! Czynnik fobii! Było tam epickie jedzeni byczych jąder i to wam dam! Chris: Cios poniżej pasa! Postawiła talerz z trzema byczymi jądrami. Jen: Nie.. ja nie.. Nagle zwymiotowała na ręce tym wcześniej jadła. Gwen: We mnie się.. Gwen zwymiotowała prosto na siedzącą obok Heather. Po zapachu ją też zemdliło i zwymiotowała na głowę Beth. Sama Beth zwymiotowała na Lindsay a Lindsay na Victora. Sam Alejandro zwymiotował na bok. Victor: Wut!? Co to ma być!? Chris: Tak.. Jen nam chyba odleciała. Więc zrobimy z tego finałową batalię! Paolo: Też chcę! Chris: Co? Nim się spodziewał wziął talerz i zwymiotował na niego całą zawartością. Sama Sierra zdążyła chwycić za jedno jądro i zaczęła je przeżuwać. Paolo: Chce jeszcze raz zjeść to co zjadłem! Chris: O koleś.. Nawet Chrisa zemdliło i Chefa. Chris: Sorry, ale Sierra zjadła swoją i to ona wygrywa! Sierra: Hurrra! Odnieśliśmy zwycięstwo Cody! Znowu będziemy mogli rozmawiać na czacie. Aww! Chris: Jako zwycięzca będziesz mogła kogoś wyeliminować. Jedną z osób zagrożonych jest Alejandro jako wielki przegrany. Alejandro: Dzięki za przypomnienie. Chris: Ponieważ wygrałaś będziesz mogła zabrać kogoś do towarzystwa. Sierra: Nie mogę się doczekać! Chris: A wy lozo przegranych.. weżcie idżcie się wykompcie.. a ty Chefie sprżatnij tutaj! Camilie wychodzimy. Camilie: Tak! Wciąż jestem ważna w tym show. Radośnie pobiegła za Chrisem. Sala narad Przegrani zostali zabrani na specjalne pięto gdzie miało odbyć się głosowanie na przegranego. Pieczę sprawiła jak zwykle Camilie: A więc, ogarnęliście się i macie od teraz dziesięć minut na to by przedyskutować na jakie dwie osoby chcecie zagłosować. Lindsay: Mogę zacząć? Camilie: Proszę. Lindsay: Głosuję na Gwen i Paolo! Nagle jakby wszystko się załamało. Beth: O czym ty mówisz Lindsay? To nasi przyjaciele i sojusznicy! Duncan: Sojusznicy? Hah. Wydało się. Heather: Pff.. to niegrożny sojusz. Beth: Niegrożny!? Właśnie ty jesteś nagrożniejsza! Duncan: Ja obstawiam za właśnie Heather i Jen. Najsilniejsi i powinni się tam znaleść. Jen: Mnie? Vice versa jeden ze zdrajców. Głosuję też na Duncana i Heather. Victor: Podobnie jak Jen. Oboje z pewnością siebie oddali głosy. Gwen: Od dawna Lindsay masz problem do mnie i Paola i to widać. Więc.. moje głosy na Lindsay i Duncana. Duncan też m isię nei podoba i wiem, że Sierra chce cię wywalić. Widać to po niej. Heather: Ciebie też Gwen i na was daję swoje głosy. Gwen: Zaraz.. mogę jeszcze zmienić? Camilie: Przykro mi oznajmiłaś na kogo głosujesz. Paolo: Wybacz Beth.. Ze smutkiem powiedział te słowa. Paolo: Muszę na Lindsay zagłosować i Gwen. Choć to moje przyjaciółki to one chyba mnie nie lubią aż tak. Camilie: Dobrze, dobrze. Widzę, że macie problemy tak więc lepiej jak spiszecie głosy na kartkach i wrzucicie do urny. Tak będzie szybciej. Rozdała każdemu kartki by mogli w spokoju przeprowadzić głosowanie. Heather (Pokój zwierzeń): Przyznaję, zawaliłam dzisiaj. Nie pozwolę się przez taki błąd wywalić do skrzynki. Poza tym ta wariatka ma obsesję by wywalić dwie pewne osoby. Nie byłam głucha. Beth (Pokój zwierzeń): Ja nie mogę uwierzyć.. Jak oni mogą głosować na siebie nawzajem? *przybrała przerażoną minę* Czy Lindsay naprawdę to zrobi? Nie, mówi tak bo jest zestresowana. Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): Chciałabym wywalić Heather, ale.. jakoś wolę pozbyć się Duncana. Każdy z dumą oddał swoje głosy. Sama Camilie wzięła urnę ze sobą i wszyscy udali się na ostatnie piętro na ceremonię. Ceremonia Sama Camilie podsumowała wszystkie zebrane głosy. Sam Chris był zaskoczony decyzją przegranych, Chris: Nie powiem, jestem zaskoczony. Przed Sierrą i Chrisem stanęła Gwen, Duncan jak i Alejandro. Sierra: Ooo! Duncan, Gwen! Naprawdę na nich głosowaliście? Spojrzała się na przegranych. Paolo: Coniektórzy. Zawiedziony spojrzał na Lindsay. Beth: Nie przejmuj się. Lindsay: Podglądacz. Beth: Lindsay! Chris; Ej, cisza na trybunach! Spojrzał się na Sierrę. Chris; Więc, są w twoich rękach. Sierra: Pierwsza decyzja jest łatwa. Choć ta osoba jest silna to jednak ze względu na Heather zostawię ją! Nie mogłabym ich rozdzielić. Alejandro! Dostajesz swój klucz z powrotem. Chris: I tyle? Nawet ich nie pomęczysz? Sierra: Ja wiem co mam robić i co chcę zrobić! Chris: Jak wolisz. Sam latynos zadowolony podszedł. Alejandro: Dzięki wielkie, to naprawdę hojny gest. Odzyskał swój klucz i mógł dalej grać. Sierra: Co do was.. Nagle jej twarz przybrała ciemnych kolorków. Sierra: Gwen! Nmad tobą zastanawiałam się najbardziej. Gwen: Ale uwierz ja nie mam nic do Cody`ego! Machnęła ręką. Gwen: Nigdy tego bym przecież nie zrobiła z nim czy cokolwiek. Sierra: Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Gwen: Uwierz! Duncan: Hah. Sierra: Ty się nie uśmiechaj! Jesteś osobistym wrogiem mojego męża! Duncan: No raz się zdarzyło, ale to wieki temu. Sierra: Jestem pamiętliwa. Założyła ręce. Sierra: W sumie podjęłam decyzję. Chris: Oo! Powiedz nam więc! Sierra: Odpada... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Powolnym gestem sięgneła po klucz. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Duncan! Rzuca klucz dla Gwen. Sierra: Nie mogę ryzykować, że Gwen odejdzie. Jeszcze on za niaruszy. Gwen: Poważnie, nie mam zamiaru robić nic z Cody`m! Duncan: I to ja mam być problemem!? Paolo: O nie.. mój nowy przyjaciel odpadł.. Duncan: Szlak by to trafił. Starał się nei przejmować. Jedynie schował ręce do kieszeni. Duncan: No było spoko. A ty Sierra, lecz się dziewczyno. Sierra: Dobrze zrobiłam! Zadowolona z siebie zeszła z podium. Chris: Tak więc Duncan, tracisz swoją szansę na milion dolarów i musisz natychmiast opuścić grę. Duncan: Tsa... Został odprowadzony do kuli, gdzie na polecenei Chrisa zostały wrzucone wszelkie resztki w postaci wymiocin. Duncan: Zaraz.. puszczę.. jak to śmierdzi... Chris: Bywaj! Z radością jak zwykle wystrzelił kulę daleko poza hotel. Cały środek się zamazał a Duncan został wręcz oblepiony wszystkim co w niej było aż sam w locie zwymiotował. Chris: Kto będzie następny? Czy Sierra nadal będzie dominowałą w wyzwaniach? Czy odda tytuł mistrza gry innej osobie? Dowiecie się tego w kolejnym odcinku Gwiazdorskiego Starcia! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdorskie Starcie - Odcinki